


Losing the Game podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hate sex you love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Game podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27075) by lifeasacloud. 



**Length** : 5 minutes  
 [audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Losing%20the%20Game.mp3)


End file.
